As subterranean fluid exploration becomes increasingly complex, the importance of analyzing seismic samples increases. In areas of complex geology, seismic depth-migration projects may involve many iterations of model refinement before arriving at a final model. This refinement process is time-consuming and costly, because each iteration may require a complete remigration of the whole prestack seismic data volume, followed by interpretation of the changes in the image, and updating of the model to account for the changes.